Raef: Sealed
Setting: Morning after killing Immanuel. Sealed Lightning. Fire. Smoke – “Aren’t you a bleak one, little elf.” The flames froze in place, their warmth no longer felt; the dream stood still once more. When Raef turned his head he wasn’t surprised to see the man lounging back beside one of the burning tree trunks. “You’ve interrupted me again,” he said, turning on his heel and sheathing his sword. There were no orcs this time, but dreams were fickle things. “More like I saved you from a tedious night.” The man tossed a – red – apple from hand to hand. “Get the fuck out of my dreams.” He didn’t have time for this shit. “I beg to differ. You have all of the time in the world, little elf.” Raef’s breath hitched and he narrowed his eyes. This fucker – The man rose up – he didn’t really stand, it was more of a rising – to his feet…his…Raef didn’t know. “This fucker is going to help you kill a god, little elf, or did you forget?” Raef tightened his around around the pommel of his sword. He remembered. How could he forget? This-this man had stolen into his dreams the night Griffin had died, heard his pleas, promised to help him. To keep – to keep – to kill a god. The man smiled, a wide smile. Too wide. A shiver wormed down Raef’s back. “Get on with it,” Raef hissed out through clenched teeth. “Impatient.” He tsked as he walked (slithered) closer. He was tall when he stopped and had to bend at his waist. “All good things come in time, little elf.” “I’m out of time.” Raef glared up at the man, at the creature. “Are you going to help or do I need to find someone else?” Another smile, another wide, wide smile. “Oh, yes, I will, little elf.” He hooked one finger, one long, pointed finger, beneath Raef’s chin. He tilted it up. “As long as you continue to help me.” “You said after –” “There’s been a change of plans.” Raef jerked his head back. “You don’t get to change the rules.” “I get to change whatever rules I want, little elf. Remember…” He tapped a small vial resting against the dip in his collarbone. It flared silver before fading back to black. “…besides, do you not want a god killed?” The man straightened. “I can take my offer elsewhere.” Raef grit his teeth, his hand tightened further – he could just - he released the sword. He couldn’t, and the beast in front of him knew that. “What do you want now?” “I need you to just kill a few more people for me.” “Why?” “They have something I want.” “Something you want…” One more smile, one more sweet, promising smile that was as beautiful as it was deadly. “Yes, something I'' want.” “Where is it?” “Hidden.” Raef gave the man a flat stare. “And you expect me to find it?” He scoffed. The man chuckled, cold and warm; there was amusement and something else. “I do, little elf, if you want my help.” “You’re fuckin’ needy.” He had half a mind to tell him to fuck off. The lightning flashed overhead and thunder rumbled distantly. He knew he couldn’t. He needed this…this man. “I’ll find you whatever the fuck you want. What is it?” “You’ll know.” The man settled back down once more, leaning over. He reached out, sliding out a hand to stroke back the dark strands of hair clinging to Raef’s forehead. He cupped his chin. “Do we have a deal, little elf?” “Yes.” “Good. Now, say, shall we ''seal ''it?” '''Why?' Raef stared at the book resting on the nightstand. It was leather wrapped and in the center was a stone – a silver stone that swirled and danced in the light pouring in from the thrown open window. He grabbed it and pulled it into his lap. The hairs on the back of his neck pricked. Distantly he could hear Az outside talking with Jonn. They laughed and soon the sounds faded away. The leather was soft under his touch. He opened the cover. ~*~ “What the fuck, Raef?” “Fuck you, Az!” Raef glared at Az and Az glared back. “I can do whatever the fuck I please.” “Not this!” Az pointed. “This is fuckin’ stupid! Why the fuck would you fuckin’ go and do something like this?” “Don’t fuckin’ lecture me. I’m old enough to know what the fuck I’m doin’.” “Obviously not.” Az crossed his arms over his chest and his gaze softened. “You can at least tell me why you thought it was a fuckin’ good idea.” Az seemed to melt, to fold, to lose his anger. It was fuckin’ maddening, but Raef sighed. He dropped to the edge of the bed. “It’s complicated.” “Try me, my love.” He didn't feel guilt, didn't regret his decision, but the words stuck in his throat. Az didn't understand, couldn't understand. He swallowed, opened his mouth, closed it, and finally said, "I don't want to lose you." Category:Vignettes